Drunken Monk
by Aqua-mistress
Summary: Chichiri finally takes Tasuki up on his offer to drink -- OOCness, funny, and the two of them are so cute!
1. Default Chapter

***This is a Chichiri at his worst fic.I hope you all like it.it's quick and it's done from and alternating Tasuki and Chirchiri point of view*** Enjoy!  
  
"Come on Chichiri, let's go down to the inn and get some sake." "Oh, I don't know.I've really got a lot of work to do, no da." He sat there surrounded by a pile of books. He hadn't come from under those things for a whole damn week. "Seriously Chiri, you need to get out. Besides, you told me that you wouldn't be at this shit all day," I said. He sighed and looked at me. "Oy, Tasuki-kun.alright, I'll go, but I'm not drinking, no da." I smiled and ripped him up out of his cross-legged position on the floor. He snapped up his kesa and staff on the way. He didn't want to leave anything behind. I was so excited that he was finally coming along with me. It'd taken me 3 months, but persistence is key.  
  
**** "SON OF A BITCH!!" "Honestly, I would think you'd know how to ride that horse by now, no da." "This horse is an asshole!" I whacked it with my tessen. I should have known better than to trust a horse, but how else were we gonna get around. Hotohori would be royally pissed if we snuck one of his person- drawn thingies out into the town, so horses were the next best way.  
  
After a few screams and yells later.thank Suzaku I didn't fry that horse, we finally got on our way. It didn't take us too long to get down there, but it was longer than I liked 'cause I was aching to get a drink. Being sober is not one of my strong points. We went in and directly sat at the bar. "Aren't we getting anything to eat, no da?" "Who said anything about eating.I said sake." Chichiri sighed and decided to eat some of the nuts that were on the bar. I ordered us two handbowls of sake and we decided to talk. "I told you I wasn't drinking, no da," Chichiri said pushing the warm bowl of wine away. "You're not going to sit down here and not have anything and just watch me get plastered.uh uh, you're having some, even if it's a little." "I said no!" When the no da's stopped I knew that he meant business. So, I left it alone.  
  
As the night wore on, Chichiri started to get damn tired of eating those nuts he was getting down right thirsty, so he took a shy sip of sake. His cheeks grew warm from the taste of it and he coughed a little. "Good shit, huh?" I slurred. "It's different, no da." I ordered another for myself (this was my fifth one), hey, I can hold my liquor don't you worry about me.  
  
Chichiri:  
  
He was all red in the face, because of the sake and uttering complete nonsense. "And the fucking man stiffed me, and you know what I said to that bastard?" "What, no da?" "LEKKA SHINEN!!" He had his tessen his hand waving it in the air, and I had to put it down just in case he flamed us all, even himself. I listened to him yell about everything under the sun, no da:  
  
One minute it was:  
  
With tears in his eyes he sobbed, "He didn't have to hit me like that man," referring to Tamahome bashing him with the nunchucks. To insulting the forest patrol: "They can all kiss my ass!" To insulting Tamahome again: "I'd give him the what for.watch me fry his ass when I get back!" He was so entertaining that I found myself ordering drinks for him, but they were disappearing without me noticing.  
  
Tasuki:  
  
I'm beginning think that Chiri's drunker than I am. He's been looking at me with this stupid grin on his face for the past half and hour. He's been ordering * BURP *, excuse me, drinks for me, and he's been drinkin em. Am I missing something?  
  
I am tanked. I am SO tanked. I don't think I can sit on this stool straight. Chichiri looks like a blurry blue bush. "What is this wine made of, na no da?" "Fuck if I know." He took another generous swig of the sake and smiled over at me and then fell straight back on the floor, flat on his back. "OH CHIRI I'M SO SORRY," I sobbed.  
  
Chichiri:  
  
I looked up and saw a blurred image with red hair and by the way the it was talking it had to be Tasuki. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed. What was he crying for no da? I felt great. I meant I felt like I was levitating and swimming. The room might have been spinning a little, but at least I was stationary. "Let me help you up, no da," Tasuki said. "Hey, you're talking like me," I slurred. "Huh?" "Never-fuckin-mind." Tasuki looked at me strangely.  
  
Tasuki:  
  
He cursed. I had never heard that before! That was my turf and I was the best at it. He even put it inside of a word, not that was creative. I gotta hand him that. I figured on him being the designated driver on the way back, but neither one of us is in any shape to go back. I guess we gotta get a room..  
  
***OMINOUS MUSIC*** What's going to happen??? If you want to know..see you next chapter.review me! I hope you liked. I take crit well. 


	2. 2

***This is a Chichiri at his worst fic.I hope you all like it.it's quick and it's done from and alternating Tasuki and Chirchiri point of view*** Enjoy!  
  
"Come on Chichiri, let's go down to the inn and get some sake." "Oh, I don't know.I've really got a lot of work to do, no da." He sat there surrounded by a pile of books. He hadn't come from under those things for a whole damn week. "Seriously Chiri, you need to get out. Besides, you told me that you wouldn't be at this shit all day," I said. He sighed and looked at me. "Oy, Tasuki-kun.alright, I'll go, but I'm not drinking, no da." I smiled and ripped him up out of his cross-legged position on the floor. He snapped up his kesa and staff on the way. He didn't want to leave anything behind. I was so excited that he was finally coming along with me. It'd taken me 3 months, but persistence is key.  
  
**** "SON OF A BITCH!!" "Honestly, I would think you'd know how to ride that horse by now, no da." "This horse is an asshole!" I whacked it with my tessen. I should have known better than to trust a horse, but how else were we gonna get around. Hotohori would be royally pissed if we snuck one of his person- drawn thingies out into the town, so horses were the next best way.  
  
After a few screams and yells later.thank Suzaku I didn't fry that horse, we finally got on our way. It didn't take us too long to get down there, but it was longer than I liked 'cause I was aching to get a drink. Being sober is not one of my strong points. We went in and directly sat at the bar. "Aren't we getting anything to eat, no da?" "Who said anything about eating.I said sake." Chichiri sighed and decided to eat some of the nuts that were on the bar. I ordered us two handbowls of sake and we decided to talk. "I told you I wasn't drinking, no da," Chichiri said pushing the warm bowl of wine away. "You're not going to sit down here and not have anything and just watch me get plastered.uh uh, you're having some, even if it's a little." "I said no!" When the no da's stopped I knew that he meant business. So, I left it alone.  
  
As the night wore on, Chichiri started to get damn tired of eating those nuts he was getting down right thirsty, so he took a shy sip of sake. His cheeks grew warm from the taste of it and he coughed a little. "Good shit, huh?" I slurred. "It's different, no da." I ordered another for myself (this was my fifth one), hey, I can hold my liquor don't you worry about me.  
  
Chichiri:  
  
He was all red in the face, because of the sake and uttering complete nonsense. "And the fucking man stiffed me, and you know what I said to that bastard?" "What, no da?" "LEKKA SHINEN!!" He had his tessen his hand waving it in the air, and I had to put it down just in case he flamed us all, even himself. I listened to him yell about everything under the sun, no da:  
  
One minute it was:  
  
With tears in his eyes he sobbed, "He didn't have to hit me like that man," referring to Tamahome bashing him with the nunchucks. To insulting the forest patrol: "They can all kiss my ass!" To insulting Tamahome again: "I'd give him the what for.watch me fry his ass when I get back!" He was so entertaining that I found myself ordering drinks for him, but they were disappearing without me noticing.  
  
Tasuki:  
  
I'm beginning think that Chiri's drunker than I am. He's been looking at me with this stupid grin on his face for the past half and hour. He's been ordering * BURP *, excuse me, drinks for me, and he's been drinkin em. Am I missing something?  
  
I am tanked. I am SO tanked. I don't think I can sit on this stool straight. Chichiri looks like a blurry blue bush. "What is this wine made of, na no da?" "Fuck if I know." He took another generous swig of the sake and smiled over at me and then fell straight back on the floor, flat on his back. "OH CHIRI I'M SO SORRY," I sobbed.  
  
Chichiri:  
  
I looked up and saw a blurred image with red hair and by the way the it was talking it had to be Tasuki. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed. What was he crying for no da? I felt great. I meant I felt like I was levitating and swimming. The room might have been spinning a little, but at least I was stationary. "Let me help you up, no da," Tasuki said. "Hey, you're talking like me," I slurred. "Huh?" "Never-fuckin-mind." Tasuki looked at me strangely.  
  
Tasuki:  
  
He cursed. I had never heard that before! That was my turf and I was the best at it. He even put it inside of a word, not that was creative. I gotta hand him that. I figured on him being the designated driver on the way back, but neither one of us is in any shape to go back. I guess we gotta get a room..  
  
***OMINOUS MUSIC*** What's going to happen??? If you want to know..see you next chapter.review me! I hope you liked. I take crit well. 


End file.
